Time & Tension
by nweeks3
Summary: In the sixth incarnation of My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 1, The Bellas are headed for the semi-finals where they are up against the Footnotes & the Treblemakers.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I was originally going to call this Alternate Semi-Finals Aftermath. But then I thought a better plot to take place at this point in the story is a follow up to a previous one-shot of mine. So, let's see how this turns out.**

This story takes place in between the events of What's Really Going On & Beca Runs Away.

CHAPTER 1:

The morning of semi-finals day, Beca rushed to the radio station with an excited look on her face because Luke decided to play one of her tracks on the radio.

"Hey! This is my track! You're playing my song right now!" Do you like it? You put it on the radio!" Beca yelled from outside the booth while Luke was inside.

"I know a guy who does a good version of this song. But yours is better." Luke said.

"Yeah it is." Beca agreed.

"By the way, Spring Break, I want you to take the night shift. Play some of your music." Luke said.

"Okay. It'll definitely give me something to do that week." Beca said.

"Great. So where are you off to?" Luke asked.

"The Barden Bellas have the semi-finals tonight." Beca said.

"Really? I did not peg you as an acapella girl." Luke said.

"That's because you don't know her like I do." Jesse said walking past Luke & Beca.

* * *

By 9am that same day, all the Bellas boarded the bus to the competition and Stacie was able to pull herself together from her loss and show up on time.

"Okay, guys. Before we get going I'd like to remind you all, Stacie just lost a family member yesterday, so please go easy on her today." Aubrey said as the Bellas agreed.

"We're very sorry for your loss, Stacie." Beca said as the others nodded.

"Thanks, guys. I know today's going to be a rough day for me, but more than anything I would love to win tonight." Stacie said.

"Well, if all goes to according to plan, we SHOULD win." Aubrey said.

"Alright, let's hit the road." Amy said sitting down in the driver's seat and starting the bus.

As they started to move, a few Bellas had some more questions for Stacie.

"So, Stacie if you don't mind me asking...when's the funeral?" Chloe asked.

"2 days. And the calling hours are tomorrow. My mom really wants me to be there so I have to leave for the airport right after the competition." Stacie said.

"What time's your flight?" Aubrey asked.

"Midnight." Stacie said.

"Well, no worries then; we'll drop you off at the airport right after the competition." Aubrey offered.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that. Saves me the need of having to call a cab. I spent all last night trying to book a last minute flight out of Atlanta." Stacie said.

"Well, we'll be thinking about you over the next couple days." Aubrey said as the Bellas agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

One hour later, the bus stopped at a gas station.

"Alright, guys. Be right back; I'm going to fill up the tank." Amy said as she stepped off to do so.

Meanwhile on the Treblemakers bus..."Seriously, guys; Siquo live is the best performance ever." Bumper said as they passed the Bellas bus.

"Hey, Bumper, is that Amy over there?" Donald asked while driving.

"Donald, slow down. SLOW DOWN!" Bumper yelled opening a window. "Hey, Amy, SABOTAGE!" He yelled while throwing a burrito at Amy and scoring a direct hit.

"I've been shot...I JUST BEEN SHOT!" Amy yelled as CR rushed over to her.

"What happened over here?" CR asked.

"Bumper threw a big burrito at me. I'm going to get him, I swear! I'm going to finish him like a cheesecake!" Amy said.

* * *

Later, everyone was back on the bus. Chloe started to sing Miley Cyrus' "Party in the USA" and everyone gradually joined in. The impromtu bus jam was put to a halt when the bus stopped all of a sudden.

"What the heck." Aubrey said questioning why the bus stopped.

"Oh, I guess we're running out of gas." Amy said.

"No, that can't be. You just filled the tank." Aubrey remembered.

"Yeah, I did! But then again, maybe I didn't because I got hit by flying mexican food." Amy said.

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey asked.

"Aca-believe it." Amy said.

"What do we do now?" Beca asked.

"Maybe we could call..." Chloe said before being cut off.

"No! Don't even say it, Chloe." Aubrey said.

"Actually, that's a good idea. I got Bumper's number." Amy chimed in.

"Why do you have Bumper's number?" Aubrey asked, but Amy had no response. Instead Amy just went ahead and made the call. The Treblemakers arrived 30 minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Now at the competition, the Footnotes were up first. After their performance, it was time for the Bellas to go onstage.

"Remember, guys. The top two teams go to the finals, so we just have to beat one. If we do the routine exactly as rehearsed, we'll get there." Aubrey reminded them.

As the Bellas made their way onstage, Beca once again questioned if what Aubrey said about the routine helping them advance would be true, but didn't say anything. Aubrey blew the pitch pipe and lead them into the first song in the set which is the exact same song used in the previous competitions. She may have been too blind or oblivious to not realize something was wrong, but Beca wasn't. During the routine she looked around and noticed the audience looking like they were about to fall asleep, the judges giving disapproving looks, and the Footnotes teasingly dancing from the wings. It was that point where Beca had this thought "Well, if Aubrey won't do anything about this problem, I'll just have to take matters into my own hands." And about halfway through the song, she did so by attempting to mash-up "The Sign" with "Bulletproof." Once Beca chimed in, the audience and judges started to wake up a bit which was definitely a sign that change can be a good thing. You would think that any good leader would notice the audience & judges different reactions compared to if the routine was left alone and do something about it. But not Aubrey because once the Bellas went backstage, tensions began to rise between her & Beca.

"What gives, Beca?! Were you trying to screw us up?" Aubrey asked.

"Are you serious?" Beca asked.

"Dixie Chicks serious!" Aubrey said.

"Okay, I'm sorry if I messed you up, but in case you didn't notice, everyone pretty much dozed off during our set." Beca pointed out.

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it. Why don't you ask the others what they thought of your improvisation." Aubrey said as Amy chimed in.

"I think it was good. But it would've been nice if we were given a heads up." Amy said.

"Exactly! I told you she wasn't a Bella." Aubrey said.

"Is that what you think? Well, I'll have you know last Christmas I had a dream where I realized being a Bella is who I'm meant to be." Beca remembered.

"Well, maybe next time you go to sleep, you ought to have your brain checked." Aubrey fired back.

"Oh, you did not just say that!" Chloe said defending Beca.

"Your attitude sucks, you're a grade-A pain in my..." Aubrey started only to be cut off by Beca

"Alright, THAT'S IT! You've been rather honest about your feelings for me, so let me return the favor: You're a selfish jerk, you're a terrible leader, and you wouldn't know a good tune if you bit you in the aft end!" Beca yelled before taking a few deep breaths.

"Wow." Chloe said aroused.

"But if this is what I get for trying..." Beca said before storming out.

"She's right, you know." Chloe said before going after her.

"Guys, I don't mean to break up this arguement, but my plane leaves in a few hours." Stacie said.

"Oh, yeah. I guess we won't make it back in time now if we stay for the awards ceremony. Here's some money for cab fare." Aubrey said handing Stacie $5.

"Thanks, Aubrey. See you in a week." Stacie said as headed for the exit.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled before catching up to her at the exit door.

"What?" Beca asked still frustrated over what happened.

"Listen, I'm sorry she reacted like that, okay. And if it makes you feel any better, I thought what you did was great." Chloe said.

"Thanks. I'm glad I got some support at least." Beca said.

"Are you sure you don't want to stick around?" Chloe asked.

"I think I'll just take a cab back to campus. I'll text you later." Beca said.

"Before you go, I think someone else needs a cab too." Chloe said as Stacie caught up to them. "Stacie, Beca's taking a cab back to campus. Go with her."

"Thanks, Chloe. See you in a week. Let's go, Beca." Stacie said as the two called a cab back to campus.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

While they were riding in the cab...

"So, why did you need a cab?" Beca asked.

"If I stayed for the awards ceremony, I'd miss my plane." Stacie said.

"Doesn't your flight leave at Midnight?" Beca asked.

"Yes. But it's 2 hours back to Atlanta, and I still need to go to my dorm room and grab my suitcase." Stacie said.

"Oh. Well, as for me, I just can't be around Aubrey right now." Beca said.

"I understand. And I too believe she needs to be taken down a peg." Stacie said.

"So, aside from your dad's funeral, you doing anything else for Spring Break?" Beca asked.

"Well there was one thing my mom wanted to do before my dad died. I don't know if we'll still do it." Stacie said.

"What is it?" Beca asked.

"We were going to go skiing in Colorado." Stacie said.

"Maybe you still could go. You deserve to do something fun after the funeral." Beca said.

"I agree. We'll see if it works out." Stacie said.

"As for me, Luke wants me to take the night shift at the radio station. Who knows, it'll be great having the campus to myself for a week." Beca said.

"Just don't get too lonely." Stacie said.

"I won't." Beca said.

Just then, they both received a text from Aubrey stating "The Bellas did not advance. We're done for the year."

* * *

At about 10pm, they made it back to campus.

"Beca, want to help me with my stuff?" Stacie asked.

"Sure." Beca said as the two headed for Stacie's dorm room.

Beca waited outside the dorm room while Stacie changed out of her Bella uniform. Once she was done changing, she opened the door to let Beca in, and the two carried Stacie's luggage down to the parking lot before calling another cab.

As the cab arrived, they both said goodbye.

"Bye, Beca. See you next week." Stacie said hugging Beca.

"You too, Stacie." Beca said before Stacie loaded her luggage into the cab, got in, and headed off to the airport.

Stacie reached the airport 1 hour before her flight. She only carried two bags and her purse, so she didn't have to worry about having checked bags. The rest of the Bellas made it back to campus about 30 minutes before Midnight. As for Beca, she started her first night shift at the radio station the following evening. As far as Stacie's skiing trip in Colorado, it still went as planned.

While everyone was out on Spring Break, it was revealed that the Footnotes lead singer was not a college student. As a result, the Footnotes had been disqualified allowing the Bellas to advance to the finals. In a phone montage, all of the Bellas received phone calls stating the Bellas were back in for the finals.

THE END!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: The ending of this story would transition to the events of Beca Runs Away**


End file.
